


still in it (still got it)

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Missing Scene, Orgasm Delay, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: A little "sparring leads to sex" missing scene set between Season 2 Episode 12Through the Valley of Shadowsand S2 Ep 13Such Sweet Sorrow.
Relationships: Katrina Cornwell/Number One
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Mistletoe Exchange 2020





	still in it (still got it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



Una and Pike had been working together for years, and if asked she would say they worked well together. She rarely brushed up against his authority, so when Admiral Cornwell had called her to her guest quarters (also her makeshift office), she couldn’t help the twist in her stomach. She made her way from the bridge through the _Enterprise_ , wracking her brain for any missteps that might have drawn the admiral’s attention, but came up short. When she made it to the admiral’s door she knew it was time to face the music. She stepped up to the door and it _wooshed_ open. 

“Number One, come in.”

Una obliged, stopping just short of the admiral’s desk, hands clasped behind her back.

“Sir?”

“How long until we rendezvous with the _Discovery_?”

“Thirty six hours, maybe a little more, Sir. Despite my requests, the retrofit didn’t afford us any additional speed.”

“Please, sit down.” The admiral’s face softened but Una couldn’t get a read on her intentions.

Una sat, catching the admiral’s eye. Una kept her back straight, head high. If she was about to be dressed down for something, she was going to take it with pride. 

“Since we have some time on our hands, I wanted to ask you a favor.”

Una was caught off guard, but recovered quickly. “Sir?”

“When we’re in private, call me Katrina.”

Una let out a slow steady exhale and relaxed her shoulders slightly. “Very well then, Katrina. What can I do for you?”

“I’d like to spar.”

“Now?” The surprise in her voice was apparent. 

Katrina chuckled softly. “No, not now. When your shift ends.”

“Why me? We have plenty of trainers and there’s the simulation—“

“I’ve read your file. You’re excellent at hand to hand.”

Una appraised the woman before her, sensing that wasn’t all of it. “And?”

“And, you’re unlikely to take it easy on me due to my rank.”

“Admiral-Katrina, I…” Una pressed her lips together. The admiral wasn’t wrong. But she had the distinct feeling she was being put between a rock and a hard place. 

“Can I be candid with you?” Katrina was leaning back in her chair now, hands clasped loosely in her lap. 

“Please.” Una just wanted to know upfront what she was getting into. 

“I don’t know what rumors are floating about, but I was pretty seriously injured.” Katrina paused, maybe waiting to see if Una's face betrayed that there _were_ rumors, but her face remained neutral and Katrina continued, “The medical staff at Starbase Six managed a feat I didn’t think possible.”

The pieces were starting to slot together for Una. “But, you don’t trust your body?”

“Very astute, Number One. I’d just like to know my limits, my shortcomings, before I’m in a situation and it’s too late.”

“Understood. My shift ends at 18:00, should I meet you in the martial arts studio an hour or so after that?”

“19:00 is fine, but come back here. I don’t need an audience.” Katrina’s tone was serious, final. She returned her attention to the padd on her desk, effectively dismissing her.

Before Una made the door, she turned back. “Oh and Katrina,” the admiral looked up, “be sure to stretch; I don’t plan on taking it easy on you.” The soft chuckle that elicited from Katrina put a spring in her step. 

The five hours ahead of her were going to be impossibly slow. Maybe she should check on the enhanced phaser upgrades she ordered for the shuttle and landing pod complement, they were running out of time to ensure they were operational. Engineering always did better when she made her presence felt.

* * *

They had been sparring for about thirty minutes. Katrina had a mat brought in and it was set up where her desk was earlier. They were both wearing the standard issue body suit, but Katrina's was sleeveless and Una was starting to wish they were issued that model on the _Enterprise._ Katrina may have been injured but her reflexes were still sharp as ever and Una was working harder than she had expected to. Katrina deftly dodged a left jab and then caught Una's wrist at the end of a combination and swapped their positions. Katrina's mouth quirked into a sly smile for the first time that evening.

"Don't overestimate your advantage," Una quipped before rolling into Kat's body and locking her in a grapple. Katrina tapped Una's shoulder, conceding. When they broke Una said, "You favor your right side. If you practice leading more with your right and then following with your left, you can disguise that weakness."

"Noted. Let's go again."

Katrina could still fight, but she was pressing; Una could tell her stamina wasn't what it once was. After a few approaches Una got her wrapped up again, but this time instead of conceding Katrina kicked her legs out and rolled on top of her. Time seemed to slow as Katrina came into sharp focus; she straddled Una’s midsection, her weight pleasantly settling on her. Her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. Una wanted to squirm free, to enact a countermeasure. But she was struck by Katrina’s beauty. The way she wore her laugh lines, how Una knew she looked more stunning with age. It made her heart shiver. 

“If you want to keep straddling me, how about we lose these clothes?”

Katrina had her admiral face on, impassive, but Una could tell she was turning it over in her mind. When she pushed off and stood, offering her hand, Una thought it was a polite decline. 

When instead she hovered and said, “No strings?” Una had to reign in her smile.

“Would we tell Chris?” Una gently queried.

Katrina looked at her, surprised; as if it wasn’t clear as day they had a history. Una would have figured that out even if Chris hadn’t told her.

“He’d be jealous,” Katrina said, tightly.

“Yeah, jealous he missed out on watching us.”

The way Katrina’s brow furrowed it was clear this tidbit about Chris was news to her. _Well, now you’ve done it, Una._

“How exactly do you mean?” Katrina asked in what felt more like her command voice. 

“Five years is a long time, Admiral. Spock and I...and Chris, well—"

Katrina’s sigh was more of an amused scoff than a disappointed one. “Well, I had my suspicions about Chris and Spock, but I didn’t quite imagine the three of you.”

“It wasn’t… Spock and I sensed he was lonely. We took care of him.”

Katrina’s face tightened before she chewed at her cheek. Finally she said, “I appreciate that. He hasn't told me.”

Una softened. “Look, I’ve been with the _Enterprise_ on Starbase doing repairs for nearly a year without both of them.” She gave Katrina a flirty once over. “And I would really like to get laid. Whatever that move was back there, it worked. If you’re a willing participant, great. If you feel the need to tell Chris, fine. If you want to keep it between us, I can do that. I think we could both use a hit of endorphins before whatever it is we’re flying into goes down.”

Katrina didn’t consider it for much longer before she was pressing their lips together. Una took the opportunity to run her hands over Katrina’s exposed arms. They were subtly defined, she could just find the curve of bicep and tricep with her fingertips. Feel her forearms flex as she grabbed Una’s hips. Before she knew it Katrina had her flat on her back.

“You liked this one, huh?” Katrina teased as she ground their pelvises together, with intent this time. The weight of her felt great. The friction of their suits wasn't nearly enough but it was getting her going. Katrina had Una pinned but they both knew she could get out of it if she wanted to. Katrina unzipped her exercise suit down to the waist, letting the fabric settle at her hips. The front zipper was purely tactical, but Una sent a silent thank you to whoever designed them. Katrina discarded her own sports bra without fanfare, exposing the most perfect areolas studded with equally enticing nipples that Una had ever seen. She wanted them in her mouth, tongue rolling over each pert display of pink skin. She also wanted Katrina to slow down.

"Take a beat, enjoy it," Una encouraged. "You're undressing like we're back on Earth and it's the polar bear plunge. No strings doesn't mean I want a quickie."

Katrina sat back on her heels and really looked at Una for the first time that evening. Una loved the attention and sure as hell wasn't going to break eye contact first. Katrina closed her eyes and arched her back, running her hands through her hair. Una stared at her pulse point and tried to remember to breathe. Katrina returned her attention to her, palming her breasts over her suit, thumbs running over the outline of her hardened nipples.

Katrina's tongue played at the corner of her mouth. The look on her face told Una she was remembering something, or someone.

"Forgive me. I've nearly forgotten what it's like to fuck a woman. How luxurious it can be."

"You've been through a lot. I'm happy to help you remember; for just a little while at least."

"You're gorgeous. You know that right? Tell me Pike managed that."

"Both Spock and Chris are very effusive when it comes to me, yes. But that doesn't mean I didn't feel it when you said it."

"Is that so?" Katrina challenged with a smile.

"Get me out of this suit and find out for yourself."

Katrina pushed back on her heels giving Una just enough leeway to sit up. In contrast to how quickly she had discarded her own suit, she pulled Una's zipper down one inch at a time, tongue licking her lips in anticipation. She helped Una's arms out of the sleeves, running her hands over her shoulders, over the muscles in her neck. Una relished the tease. She would let Katrina explore her all night if she wanted. Una unhooked her own bra letting her breasts fall free. 

"Come here, let me feel you," Katrina said, barely above a whisper.

Une pulled her down on top of her instead; they stayed that way, breasts pressed against each other, noses nuzzling cheeks, smelling each other's hair. Katrina smelled lightly of calendula and sweat; it made Una miss home.

When Katrina hooked her leg around Una's, she took the opportunity to roll them giving her the upper hand once more.

"As much as I appreciate this sparing mat you acquired, I'd prefer to move this party to your bed." Una gracefully stood, the many yoga programs she'd suffered through paying off big in that moment. She offered Katrina her hand and easily pulled her up, pulled her close. She ran her fingers over Katrina's ass, pushed her zipper down to the crotch. Una wanted so desperately to ravish her right where she stood. But she'd already teased her about being in a hurry, and she couldn't backtrack now. They both shimmied out of their suits, abandoning them on the mat.

"There's lube in the cabinet above the bed." Katrina indicated the left side with a slight head tilt.

"I like a lady who's prepared," Una said breathily into Katrina's ear.

Una thought she saw a blush creep over Katrina's cheeks, but maybe they were both flushed from their efforts. Una certainly understood the need to get yourself off before trying to chase some sleep.

They made their way to the bed, Katrina climbed on and Una stood beside the mattress warming the lube between her hands. "Anything I need to know about before we get going?"

Katrina rolled toward her propping on one elbow, close enough to idly run her fingers down Una's arm; her bicep was slightly flexed from warming the lube and she could tell the admiral was enjoying the display.

"I'll let you know if I'm not enjoying myself. Breath play doesn't do it for me anymore, but otherwise, I'm happy to figure it out as we go." Una made a mental note to check in with Katrina later about that. "Anything I should be aware of?" Katrina asked in return.

"I really like my hair pulled. I'm not huge on anal but it's not a deal breaker. And not that I want to give you _all_ the shortcuts, but nipple play does it for me."

"Is that so," Katrina drawled, running her fingertips so lightly over her nipples she could hardly feel it.

"You want to be a tease, do ya?" Una nudged Katrina over with her knee and climbed onto the bed. "This is going to be a fun night," she promised.

She urged Katrina's legs open, slowly slicking her labia with lube. Katrina's cunt was smooth and warm, and Una wanted to press her face to it. Teasing Katrina also served to tease herself, but she enjoyed the test of will. The wind up. The denial. For Katrina's part, she merely watched, amused, not giving anything away. Una finally circled her clit, relishing how Katrina's hips pressed up into her hand ever so slightly. The standoff was driving Una wild; the way her chest flushed, the way she tensed her jaw, she knew Katrina was enjoying it too. 

Una distributed more lube over her fingers, not bothering to warm it this time. The hitch in Katrina's breath as she pumped two fingers into her sent a trickle of wetness between her own legs. The more she worked her cunt, her clit, the tighter Katrina's body became. She slowed her pace, chuckling as Katrina opened her eyes. She kissed up her stomach, at her ribs just under her breast. When she sucked at her collar bone she could feel Katrina's heart beating, almost in time with her thrusts. 

"More. I need more." Katrina's request was breathy but not begging. It was a command Una was more than happy to oblige. She added another finger and returned to a more punishing pace. Katrina's hips were now actively meeting her hand and Una focused on the circles her thumb was making around Katrina's clit. On the way her skin felt under her lips. Before long her efforts gave way to a round of moans. Katrina cursed as she came and Una relished seeing the armor crack away. 

Una was pressed into Katrina’s side, head on her shoulder, hand on her chest, watching her orgasm ebb. It was a resting point; they didn't need to talk. After a couple of minutes of companionable silence, Katrina covered Una's hand with her own.

"Ready again if you are," Katrina said, giving Una's hand a light squeeze. 

“At your pleasure, Admiral.”

“Come here. Show me how wet you are.” The hint of command in Katrina’s voice sent a jolt to Una’s already throbbing clit. 

Una positioned herself over Katrina, legs framing her face. She held the headboard so she could control the pace and pressure. When she lowered her cunt to Katrina’s mouth, she wasn’t sure if she heard Katrina moan into her or just imagined the sound based on the vibration of Katrina’s lips against her. Katrina licked and sucked at her pussy eagerly. When she felt her orgasm building Una backed off. Katrina’s usually light peach-colored lips were darker, glistening. She let Una appraise her for a moment before pulling her back down by the hips. Una pushed onto Katrina’s tongue; her nose expertly pressed into her clit, bringing her close again. 

“Not yet,” Una said, a strangled plea.

Katrina released her hips and Una moved to her side again.

Katrina chuckled. “And you call me a tease.” She bit the inside of her cheek before she leaned over to pull one of Una’s nipples into her mouth. Una made a move for her own clit but Katrina stilled her hands. After giving her breasts equal treatment, she patted Una on the hip. 

“Roll over. Ass up.” There was no questioning her now, only complying.

Una settled into her stomach and heard Katrina re-cap the bottle of lube. Her cunt was throbbing. She was on the edge of bliss, but didn’t want to let go. She wanted the pain of it to creep in ever so slightly. Una needed to hold onto the feeling, to really earn her orgasm. Katrina pushed into her, the coolness of the lube sending a wash of new sensations over her. She worked her fingers in deftly, pressing against her g-spot. A moan ripped from Una’s chest as Katrina pressed her fingertips over the spongy surface. Her legs were trembling, her body felt the weight of the tension. She was walking a tightrope now and was willing to be shoved over the edge. Katrina seemed to be enjoying bringing her close, waiting for her to call out, for her breathing to become ragged, then backing off again.

“Katrina, please,” Una pleaded, voice tinged with desperation.

Katrina grabbed Una’s hair at the back of her neck; she pulled her head back, exposing her throat so she could suck at it. Una leaned into the tension, relished the grasp Katrina had on her hair. She pulled her hand out of Una’s pussy and pinched her nipple. 

“You’ve held on so long. Now, I want you to come in my mouth like the good girl you are.”

Katrina had barely positioned herself under Una when she felt her climax breach the wall she’d built. Her entire body shuddered with the force of it and this time she definitely heard Katrina moan into her as she lapped up the wetness, the release. Katrina helped settle her on her back, stroked her hair and her cheek idly. Una hadn’t realized how much she’d missed this. The mind-clearing zen of it all. So much better than Yoga.

Una wasn't sure how long they were a tangle of two bodies, but they'd both come twice more and Una had a stupid proud grin on her face over a job well done. She had the sense it was nearly morning. Every muscle in her body was pleasantly sore. Soon they’d meet up with the _Discovery_ and Una was glad she’d spent the time with Katrina rather than thinking about the uncertainty that lay ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Triple L for the idea and LR for the beta work.


End file.
